An electronic device can include various modules that include machine-readable instructions, such as a boot code (e.g. Basic Input/Output System code or Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) code), an operating system, an application, and so forth. When a module in the electronic device exhibits a fault, the electronic device may cease to operate properly.